1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an airbag which is inflatable to restrain an occupant of a vehicle during a collision.
2. Description of Prior Art
Occupant restraint systems for automotive vehicles are in widespread use. It has been generally recognized that it is preferable that an airbag, when inflating, not impact against the head or upper torso of the vehicle occupant. Different ways to accomplish this result with various degrees of effectiveness have been the subject of many patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,061 dated Mar. 1, 1994: 5,240,282 dated Aug. 31, 1993; and 5,022,675 dated Jun. 11, 1991; all of which relate to folding techniques.